


Balance

by BWaves



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Pre-everything transgender chracter, Vaginal Sex, idk how else to tag this, transgender character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BWaves/pseuds/BWaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Making out with John had never been a plan, really, he was just turning nineteen, he was hanging around the house for a few weeks while his dad was on a business trip and the man wasn’t around to gripe about how much he didn’t like the Striders. Originally John was going to hang out with Dave all the time, and hide in the kid’s room whenever he was at work, but…</p><p>Well that didn’t work out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Bro never expected to learn the things he has about John today. Especially not this most recent thing he learned, amidst a heated make out session with his younger brother’s best friend he found that the lump in his jeans fits between the younger man’s thighs in a way that he had not expected.

Not that Bro was complaining. Bro didn’t give half of a shit, honestly. With the way the raven haired boy was straddling his hips Bro didn’t have half a mind to give a shit about anything other than the perfect ass in his hands or the breathy little moans John gives him when Bro pulls him down and grinds up into the kid’s crotch.

Making out with John had never been a plan, really, he was just turning nineteen, he was hanging around the house for a few weeks while his dad was on a business trip and the man wasn’t around to gripe about how much he didn’t like the Striders. Originally John was going to hang out with Dave all the time, and hide in the kid’s room whenever he was at work, but…

Well that didn’t work out.

Not that Bro was complaining.

A conversation about John making breakfast had spiraled out of control until John was climbing into the older man’s lap and the rest is, as they say, history.

The blonde gives that tiny ass another tight squeeze and John breaks the kiss to curse, “Fucking, god- Damn, Bro.” He huffs a sigh, and grinds down, Bro is definitely aware of what John’s got going on downstairs. It certainly isn’t what John wants it to be, though. Bro dips his head a little to kiss John’s neck, not planning on leaving any hickeys where Dave might see them later, but the way John shudders in his lap encourages Bro to keep it up.

With the new information in mind, Bro knows he has to learn the boundaries. They tend to vary, and he isn’t about to push John to do something he would rather not, if they do go so far as Bro getting to fuck this kid senseless.

His hands go up John’s back, and he drags his shirt up with him until John curses again and pulls it off over the top of his head. The white sports-bra-esque article John is wearing under the shirt proves his suspicions, and he only stares for a moment before carefully pushing one of the straps aside to get to John’s collarbones, nipping harshly at the skin there until a beautiful bruise is formed and John is whimpering at the attention to the sensitive skin there.

John’s hands do their own exploring, Bro notices quickly enough, when he feels nails catching on the back of his shirt as John pulls the back of it up. He breaks away from the kid’s skin to pull it off for him, and John goes for Bro’s neck next. The older man lets him, tilts his head a bit to give him room and hisses softly at the feeling of teeth digging in.

Apparently John’s not as worried about hickies as Bro is because he sucks and bites on Bro’s neck hard enough there’s no question he’s leaving a mark.

When he pulls away he’s panting, he grabs Bro’s head again and pulls him into a harsh kiss that has Bro gripping his hips and holding him tightly, because the way he was grinding down on him was starting to get painful with all these clothes in the way.

Bro’s hands slide up John’s torso again until he reaches the bottom of the binder and he pauses there, giving the edge a little flick, and tug, wordlessly asking if he’s allowed to take it off. John doesn’t seem to notice at first, but when Bro dips his fingers a little further he breaks the kiss and nods, grabs it himself and pulls it off harshly, throws it to the side and grabs Bro’s hands, and pulls them in, one on each breast, and he stops there, staring at Bro.

It’s a hint startling, honestly, mostly because up until a handful of minutes ago Bro had no idea John had them, but how enthusiastic he is about Bro touching them throws him off, enough so that John apparently catches on, and tells him, “I hate what I have but it feels good, alright, stop staring at me like that.” There’s this tone in his voice like he’s hurt, embarrassed, something, but the words spur Bro on and he drops his hands to John’s hips one more time, pulling him in again and getting his mouth on a nipple, making John gasp a little bit.

One hand stays on John’s hip and the other moves up his back, rests between his shoulder blades and holds him in place as he sucks and nips and rolls his tongue over the little nub, until John is breathing little curses and tangling his fingers in Bro’s hair.

The hand on John’s hip moves, over to his lower back and then slips into the back of John’s jeans, they’re loose enough he can get his whole hand in and grab a handful that has John pressing a bit closer to him, Bro’s other hand follows down soon enough when he’s sure John won’t get too far away from his mouth. He switches sides, grabs the other cheek and gives John’s ass a hard squeeze and John lifts up on his knees a bit, outright moaning.

“Fuck, okay, okay that’s enough foreplay, please fuck me.” John groans into Bro’s ear, and how could the older man deny such a sweet request.

He grabs his hips again, and he picks John up just to drop him onto the futon again, he grabs his pants and pulls on them until they come off and John’s kicking off his underwear when Bro’s getting rid of his own jeans. John spreads his legs wide and Bro can’t help but pause and stare at the wonderful view before him. It gets even better when John touches himself, his cute little finger slipping between the folds and prodding in a way that makes the brunette’s head fall back and his body shake.

And all at once Bro realizes that he doesn’t have any kind of protection. Which normally wouldn’t be a problem, but John is... impregnable? Is that a word? That’s a word. not the right word. Not the right word at all.

Point is, Bro isn’t planning on knocking up his little brother’s best friend, and as he opens his mouth to tell John ‘hey as a man who primarily fucks people with penises I’m not prepared for this vagina I am presented with’ John speaks, apparently really good at knowing when Bro is going to say something mildly important.

“I’m on birth control, seriously, I’m not an idiot, put your dick in me before I explode.”

His mouth snaps shut, and he steps up, getting between John’s legs and hooking a hand under one to spread them wider, reach down and push John’s fingers away to replace them with his own. He fingers John’s clit for just a moment just enough to get the kid moaning before he slips his fingers inside, John’s hot and wet and it draws a groan from Bro. He wants to get inside him now, but he isn’t about to hurt him, he’s gonna make sure John’s ready and he starts to fuck him with his fingers, nothing too quick just yet, but it’s fast enough, his fingers are enough to have John moaning and rolling his head back.

He’s able to slip a third in, it’s a little tight, but John just encourages him with his noises, rolling his hips eagerly against them. Bro keeps it up until John is nodding, telling him he’s ready, asking Bro to please fuck him and Bro is quick to agree.

He keeps a hand on John’s leg, but the other goes to the base of his cock to guide it into John’s heat. His head tilts back as he presses in, and John shudders under him when he gets as deep as he can, he’s not fully sheathed, but he hadn’t expected it, it’s enough to work for him and the way John is panting under him lets him know it’s enough for him too.

He watches John’s chest move, he takes deep breaths and his breasts shake with each shaky exhale. Bro runs a hand up John’s stomach, grabs hold of a tit and squeezes as he draws back and thrusts in again and the noise he gets from John is beautiful, has him groaning, repeating it.

He lets go to grab John’s hips, shift a bit to get a better angle and he starts to fuck John to get more fantastic noises from him. His eyes are shut, head tipped back, the way he’s gripping the futon beneath him has his knuckles turning white. He rolls his hips back against Bro the best he can and he gives Bro these fantastic, high and needy moans and pleas for more, harder, faster.

Bro grabs his arms and pulls, shifting them again so John’s straddling him like before, he gets to a comfortable position where he can thrust up into John and the force of it enough to have John bouncing up, Bro’s hold on his arms keeping him on his dick.

John’s moans are sprinkled with curses and moans of the older Strider’s name. Bro’s noises are a bit more subdued but he’s getting louder with how John tightens up around him, rolls his hips in a little circle to change up the feeling. He grunts the younger’s name and John reaches for him.

Bro lets his arms go, gets a hold of his hips again as John pulls him into another kiss, a sloppy, teeth filled kiss that’s broken when John warns that he’s going to come soon.

Bro nods at the warning, wraps his arms around John and uses the leverage and the fact that he’s holding John still to fuck him harder, faster, and the kid cries out loudly when he comes. Bro slows, but doesn’t stop, John tells him not to, and he nods, lets him go and lets John sits up, he keeps moving, slower now, until John’s body calms down and the younger is begging him to make him come again.


End file.
